One Hot Lifeguard
by theweiszguy
Summary: Lucy didn't know what was hotter, the temperature or the pink haired lifeguard.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy could barely breathe.

She honestly didn't know if it was the outrageous amount of humidity in the air…

Or the very attractive male lifeguard that took her breath away the moment she laid her brown eyes on him.

Her face heated at the sight of him, or maybe it was the sun beaming directly down onto her pale skin. Whatever the reason was, Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the man.

He was just so sinfully good looking. From the rose color of his hair down to little droplets of sweat that caressed his perfectly tanned skin. Lucy had to refrain from biting her pink lips at the sight of liquid droplets made their way to the perfect abdominal muscles he possessed, some even making their way through the cracks and slipping right into his red swim trunks.

Wow he was such a-

"Lu-chan!" Lucy whipped her head around to look at her petite best friend, she didn't ignore the fact that Levy's boyfriend was snickering behind the tiny female. "Are you going to go or keep making us wait so you can keep ogling the lifeguard?"

"Yeah bunny girl, I bet another area of you is wet right now." Gajeel commented, he cocked his head in the direction of the good looking lifeguard. "Looks like you caught his attention too."

Lucy gulped and turned to see that indeed that quite possibly the greatest looking man she had ever seen in her life was now looking at her. His head was tilted sideways, as if he was confused. A metal whistle was hanging out of his mouth and a pair of aviator sunglasses rested over his eyes.

Lucy wondered what color his eyes were.

"Y-Yeah I'm going." Lucy announced, deciding to direct her attention to the waterslide her and her friends had waited over an hour to ride on. It was finally their turn, and seeing the twists turns, and long drops Lucy began to have second thoughts. "On second thought, why don't you two go before me?"

The young couple looked to their friend with a wary look. "Well, suit yourself Lu-chan." Levy made her way to the platform on the slide and sat down. "Either way, you're riding it." And with that she took off. The ride supervisor instructed for Gajeel to step up.

"See ya at the bottom bunny girl." And with that he was gone, screaming like he was scared to make the blonde more anxious than she already was.

Oh boy did it work.

"Next!" Lucy looked to the person who spoke, having second thoughts. "Its not that bad, I promise." Lucy nodded, her gaze landed on the pink haired lifeguard who was still sitting in his white lifeguard chair twenty feet below her. His head was no longer tilted and the whistle was now out of his mouth, hanging on the black lanyard around his neck. With a new confidence arising, she took a quick peek behind her. All Lucy could see was a man who was at least four times the size of her. She knew she couldn't go back, so instead she took a deep breath in, took a seat and slid down.

She regretted it.

Her stomach tickled with every drop, tickled so much she couldn't breathe. Every twist and turn she screamed, eliminating more oxygen from her already depleted supply. Finally she spotted the final drop that lead to the waiting pool of chlorine filled water.

Lucy thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Well, except that lifeguard.

She was submerged in water, grateful the terrifying experience was finally over. She started to kick her feet, more than ready to refill her lungs with fresh oxygen. The sight she was greeted with when she looked up in the water made her mouth drop, water filling in the now gaping hole.

The man, that was four times the size of lucy, came crashing down on top of the blonde haired girl. She went deeper in the water, the chemical infested water filling in her mouth. Lucy could feel her eyes grow fuzzy, maybe from the chlorine water or from lack of oxygen. Her mind was beginning to pound begging her to give it the air she couldn't get since she was surrounded by five feet of water. She felt the sensation of the man kick away from her, either totally unaware of what he did or not caring what he did.

Her senses barely recognized a splash, the two strong arms that wrapped around her small waist were even more unrecognizable. The water began to move again, or more like it was Lucy who was moving. Her eyes closed, at least trying a little to shield her eyes from the burning chemicals in the water.

The compressing feeling of the pools water pressure soon was uplifted, and Lucy felt herself being lain on the scolding hot cement surface, the pounding in her head was at full force. She tried to breathe in, to give her body the air it needed, but water was blocking the entrance way to her windpipe. She felt a pressure to her chest, right about her heart area and dangerously close to her breasts.

She couldn't fight the two hands that tilted her head back, or the way it pinched her nose so the airway way blocked. She was trying to breathe, not die! All thoughts ceased when the pressure transitioned to over her lips. She felt two breaths go in, trying to push the water down. The routine continued, a pressure over her heart that transitioned to over her lips with a few breaths exhaled. She began to feel as if she could control her own body again. She began to cough, feeling the water finally go down. She sat up quickly, taking a desperate inhale of breath. She began to pant heavily. She opened her eyes, which widened rather quickly.

Oh shit, it was him.

"You okay?" He inquired looking at her with concern etched on his face. Her face heated, but nodded nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah." Her voice was hoarse. She felt two arms rushing around her neck, she knew who those arms belonged too.

"Lu-chan!" The bluenette said, tears rushing down her face. "You had me so worried! Don't you ever so that again!" Lucy tried her best to laugh, though it killed her throat.

"Its not like I want to, Levy-chan."

"Might wanna refrain from that." The two teens looked up at the lifeguard. "Your throat is probably hurting right? I wouldn't take for a little while." His black eyes were locked in her brown ones. "I wouldn't talk until you let me take you out to dinner." The blonde's mouth gaped open again, as did Levy's.

"U-Uh…" Was all Lucy could muster out, she was so lame. His chuckle rang through her ears, was there anything that wasn't attractive about this man?

"I'm just gonna assume thats a yes." He said with a beaming smile. He held out his hand. "My names Natsu by the way." Lucy stuck out her small hand for him to shake it with his larger hand.

"I'm Lucy."

"Well Lucy, I get off at seven. So, just give me your address and I'll pick you up around eight? We'll go see a movie and grab some dinner, my treat and your pick." He winked at her. Lucy smiled.

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, Levy-chan! Natsu's going to be here any minute!" The blonde said frantically, looking in her vanity mirror to see if her make up had smudged or if any article of clothing she had on was wrinkled. The brown long sleeved sweater looked fine, so did the black skirt that accompanied it. The leggings she wore to protect her skin from the cold felt fine, as did her loose golden curls. Her lightly applied eye makeup made her chocolate orbs pop out like she wanted them too. She looked like she normally did…

So why did she feel so nervous?

Levy walked over to her best friend, placing her petite hand on her clothed back, rubbing it up and down in comfort.

"Lu-chan, you've been going on dates with Natsu for a few months now. You'll be fine." Hearing her blonde friend sigh, the bluenette looked at her, confusion etched on her face. Lucy put down her eyeliner and walked over to sit on their couch, groaning as she placed her hands on her face.

"They're more like play dates." She heard Levy's footsteps come closer to her, the quizzed expression still present on her face as she looked up to her short best friend. "We've been 'dating' since July, but it's September now. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, hasn't held my hand…" The more Lucy explained her situation the more it irritated her. Thinking that most couples would've gotten to home base within a few months of dating and she hasn't even made it to first. Levy's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"It'll take some time Lu-chan. You're more reserved than the average person, you should be thankful that Natsu's taking things slow." Lucy thought about her friends words, but they did nothing to ease the desire she had.

"Its weird, but with Natsu I… don't want to take things slow." She confessed surprising her friend. "It just feels natural to be with him, ya know? Whenever I'm with him I just want him to hold me, to kiss me." She looked down to her lap. "But he won't. We came close to it once, but no dice." She was recalling their third date when they had went to the park.

Natsu decided to bring along his guitar (since there was nothing the gorgeous man could not do Lucy thought) and they were just sitting under a tree, very close to each other she might add. He played a few cords for her as she laid her head on his shoulder. She gazed at his flawless face, heart hammering in her chest as he turned his head until his eyes met her own. Their eyes were locked in a meaningful gaze, Natsu began to lean his face towards hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but started to move her face to his in an attempt to meet him halfway. Disappointment filled her as he abruptly pulled away, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants. He picked up his guitar before offering her a hand to help her up. They never did talk about what happened.

"Its just so frustrating." She gripped her blonde locks, tugging at them slightly to show her nerves. "Why can't he see that I want him to kiss me? I'll even settle with holding hands." When all Levy did was giggle at her reaction Lucy growled. "Whats so funny?"

"You." She held her stomach, her laughs becoming louder. "I've never seen you get so worked up about a guy before! I always thought you were going to be a crazy dog lady with twenty dogs myself."

Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch, not liking what she just heard. "Way to have faith in me Levy-chan."

The bluenette's laughter was beginning to die out. "Oh no problem Lu-chan." The doorbell rang, reliving the tense situation around the two friends. "Oh looks like Natsu's here Lu-chan!"

Lucy audibly gulped as she seen Levy walk over to the front door of their apartment, opening it to reveal the gorgeous figure that saved her life a few months ago. Lucy had to stop her jaw from dropping at how his attire amplified his handsome features.

He was wearing a red and black plaid flannel, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing the tight black tank top he wore underneath. The dark blue jeans complimented his dark shirt nicely. His hair was the normal pink color, sticking out in every direction imaginable. To top it all off, the dark clothing made his slightly tan skin look much more attractive. Lucy licked her dry lips slightly.

Damn, he was hot.

"Hey Luce! Ready to go?" His questioned brought the blonde out of her inappropriate thoughts. Red brushed her cheeks, she really hoped he didn't notice her staring.

Lucy nodded. "Yup!" She stalked across to the doorway, stopping right in front of him. She didn't miss how his eyes scanned the length of her body, from the top of her head all the way down to her toes.

"You look beautiful." His words made the blonde look down to her covered toes, she smiled shyly the blush returning to her pale cheeks.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper, making Natsu chuckle that even after knowing him for a few months his compliments still had an effect on her.

"Well, if you're ready lets go. See ya Levy!" Natsu called out to the short female. She gave him a small wave. She seen Lucy look back on her, Levy offered her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine Lu-chan." She walked to her, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug. "If you really want him that bad, then maybe you have to initiate it." Lucy sighed, knowing that her friend was speaking the truth.

"So much for the traditional 'guy kissing the girl first.'" She sarcastically said. "But I guess Natsu's not the most normal guy around either."

"You can say that again." Levy unwrapped her arms, watching as her best friend turned around to go out on her date. "Go get him Lu-chan!" The glare she received would've scared her if Lucy wasn't her best friend.

"Don't stay out too late!"

"Yes mother!" Lucy shouted from over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Levy's motherly side. She heard the door click, meaning that it was just the two of them

Just her and Natsu.

They walked over to his red Pontiac Grand Am, eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched him open the passenger side door for her. "Oh so someone decided to be a gentleman today?" She teased, getting inside the car. Natsu shut her door before walking over to the driver's side and opening up his own.

"I'm always a gentleman." He teased back, making the blonde next to him giggle. "You just don't appreciate me enough to notice it."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, the corners of her mouth quirked up. "I'm sure thats exactly why I don't see it." Her sarcastic tone made the made the male beside her chuckle.

"So Natsu." She asked. "What do you have in store for us today?"

She seen the smirk on his face, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She could tell by the look on his face he had something devious planned.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Its cold outside, why are we getting ice cream?" Natsu turned to the blonde, a thoughtful look on his handsome features.

"You always want ice cream… did you not want any today?" The fact that Natsu was courteous enough to think about her and her major sweet tooth brought a smile to her face.

"Since when have I turned down ice cream Natsu?" The pinkette blinked a few times, trying to figure out the female in front of him. Failing, he just assumed that she wanted her usual strawberry milkshake that she had gotten on every day he had taken her out on.

"You're so weird Luce." He stated before opening up his car door stepping out of it. He rushed over to her side of the car before she had the chance to touch her door handle. She smiled tenderly at him, loving his gentleman like side today. She stood up as he shut the door behind her.

"Just go find a table to sit at, I'll go get your milkshake." He said before walking off to order her favorite kind of ice cream. Lucy walked over to the round tables, taking a seat at one of the stone tables towards the middle. She watched the familiar sight of Natsu at the order window, him pulling out his card to pay for the shake. He had taken her here every 'date' the two had went on. This time was different though, he hadn't asked her if she wanted to go… he just assumed she did. That made Lucy happy that Natsu took the time to plan this part whenever they went out, simply because he knew coming here made Lucy happy.

It made the urge to kiss him for being so considerate almost unbearable.

"Here you go Luce!" He thrust the milkshake in front of her face, drawing her out of her thoughts once again. She took the milkshake, noticing that it was considerably larger than her previous ones.

"You sure got a bigger size today Natsu…" She commented, not sure if she would be able to consume the whole thing by herself. "I don't think I'll be able to finish it though."

"Don't worry, that's why I'm going to help you!" He pulled out two straws, placing them in the milkshake. He took hold of his straw, a smug look on his face. "Cause that's what a gentleman does, right?"

She gave him a disoriented look. What was his obsession with being a gentleman tonight? She shrugged at the feeling, loving how charming Natsu could truly be. Instead of voicing her concern, she decided to go along with his peculiar behavior.

She took the straw in her mouth, sipping on the sweetness in the cup. She rested her elbows on the cold table, resting her hands oh her cheeks enjoying the beverage as well as the sight in front of her.

The way Natsu's dark eyes bore into her brown ones to the way his muscular jaw moved with every word he said… Natsu was a truly beautiful man. A beautiful man that Lucy selfishly didn't want to share with anyone else.

"You okay Luce? You're staring." Lucy stopped indulging on the delicious drink, face turning the color of his hair. She released the straw from her mouth. She moved one of her hands to the center of the table, while her other one fisted over her mouth in an awkward cough.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She stuttered, still feeling his concerned stare on her. "Really Natsu, I'm fine-" Her words came to a pause when he felt his fingers interlock with hers. She looked to their now connected hands. His hand was so warm, so unbelievably soft. The way his fingers perfectly slid between the gaps of her fingers was making her heart beat a little too rapidly.

This was the first time he ever held her hand.

"Really? You haven't seem like your usual weird self lately." Seeing the blonde's glare, he realized that wasn't the best thing to say. "I just, uh, wanted to cheer you up." He slightly squeezed her hand in a comforting manner.

The anger she felt faded away quickly at Natsu's romantic gesture. She gave him a consoling smile, squeezing his hand back lightly assuring him she was okay.

"Thank you for caring, but really I'm fine. I just… have some things on my mind."

"Like what things?"

Lucy groaned, she should have known that he would push the subject further, but honestly what could she possibly say? 'Oh hey I like you and it's obvious you like me back so just ask me to be your girlfriend and kiss me senseless?' There was no way in hell Lucy would be that blunt about it.

"Uh…" She muttered and put her mouth back on the straw to distract both of them from her thoughts. She tried to suck in the strawberry ice cream only to be met with nothing. "Hey! You drank all my milkshake!"

When she seen him shrug casually, it flared her temper a bit. "Do you not realize how long you were admiring my good looks?"

"Arrogant bastard." She growled out, getting him to laugh which was the opposite reaction she wanted out of him. She tried to divert her attention away their joined hands, trying to act mad, but once he started to caress his thumb along the backside of her hand… she couldn't help but let a loved feeling rush over her.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Lucy's eyes widened, a perplexed look on her pretty face. Her mouth dropped open slightly, taking in the absolute tender look on his face. She was about to speak when she felt the loss of warmth his hand provided. She watched as he stood up, walking over to her and offering her his hand.

"Come on Luce, there's something I want to show you." The tone of his voice was so delicate. She was pretty sure if she spoke her voice would crack at how impressed she was by Natsu's gentle nature, so she just settled with nodding at him and accepting his stretched out hand. Once standing, Natsu intertwined their fingers once more, hands hanging at their sides.

They began to walk, not back to Natsu's car but in the direction of a clearing of woods near the small ice cream shop. Lucy was barely aware of anything besides her rapid heartbeat and their joined hands. They've known each other for two months, going out on these so called 'dates' at least four times a week; and he just waited until now to hold her hand? Lucy really wished she could see what was going on in Natsu's complexed brain sometimes.

The two walked for what seemed like hours, when Lucy was about to ask if they were there she spotted another opening.

"Almost there." He whispered to her, a smile etched on his face. When they finally made it out of the clearing, Lucy swore her heart stopped at the sight.

There was a small hill, a dark blue blanket perfectly lain on the hillside. The angle the blanket was at suggested to Lucy that it gave them the perfect view of the stars up in the clear night sky. She was astonished by the beauty of her surroundings.

"H-How?" She tried to say as clearly as she could, only to be met by her voice faltering. The blonde was chortle of laughter next to her, Natsu was obviously amused by her bewilderment.

"Well these past two months you told me how much you love astrology." He led her over to the blanket he had left before he went to go pick her up for their date. "Also about how your mom use to take you out to your backyard and stargaze." He laid down on his back, urging her to join him. Once she did, Natsu wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her body flush with his. Her body was stiff when he did that, clearly she wasn't expecting that to happen. After a few moments he felt her body relax against his own.

Feeling bold, Lucy decided to lay her head on Natsu's broad shoulder. When he didn't voice an objection she turned so her arm was wrapped around the expanse of his chest. She looked up at him, seeing at his eyes were afixiated to the fair night sky. She chose to join him in the stargazing.

It was a beautiful September night, not a single cloud lurked in the sky. She was so mesmerized by the luminous stars up above, she barely recognized it when Natsu conjoined his left and her right hand together, laying it on his midsection.

"What do you think Lucy?" He asked, tone delicate. He brought his right hand up, running his hand through her blonde tresses.

She pondered his question for a short period of time. What was she suppose to think? The guy that saved her life two months ago was now in her arms. They were basically acting like a couple right now without the official title. And after two months of going on frequent dates, the pink haired lifeguard abruptly decided to take an advancement in their 'friendship'.

Instead of pouring her heart out to the male she settled with discussing the stars. "The stars are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though." He said simply, not pausing his hand that was running through her golden mane. "What else are you thinking about? You know, before you freaked out about me drinking your milkshake."

Lucy was so content by the moment she felt no irritation. She sighed in satisfaction at the perfect night, "You, us."

"Is that so." He stilled his hand movements, craning his neck to look down at her. "What about us?"

"Just how we met because I almost died," She felt as if she were talking to herself more than the male below her. "And now here we are, acting like a couple. Going on dates, holding hands…" She dragged out her words, twisting her neck to meet his eyes.

They remained silent, both unmoving. Lucy felt as Natsu's hand unlaced from hers, moving to her face to caress her pale cheeks.

"Lucy," He spoke, words barely above a whisper. "May I kiss you?" Lucy's eyes widened. This was it, it was finally happening. She had wanted this since the day he met, the CPR he had to give her did not count as a kiss. Realizing she was taking a long time to reply, Lucy nodded; not trusting her voice.

She began to move her face towards his approaching one, tilting her head slightly to the left. There was a slight hesitation when their lips were centimeters apart, their shallow breaths mingling with one another. Thats when Natsu closed the distance between their lips.

His lips were soft, caressing her own in a loving manner. She felt his large hand slide from her cheek down to the small of her back. The hand that rested against the back of her head nudged her closer to his lips, deepening the kiss.

Lucy gripped the front of his flannel, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. She could stay in this position forever. After two long months of waiting, it was finally happening.

Natsu was kissing her.

Lucy never felt more at bliss.

Lucy released his lips, needing to refill her lungs with oxygen. She only pulled away a few inches, keeping her orbs locked with him. Both of them were breathing heavily, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Natsu leaned forward and pecked her lips before smirking.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Then why did you wait so long?" Natsu sighed, a thoughtful expression on his face. He laid his head back on the blanket assuming their original position.

"I was going to the very first date we went on, but you told me about your past, how it took you a little while to warm up to someone." He buried his head in her golden locks, taking in the smell of her coconut shampoo. "I just wanted to wait until we known each other for a least a little bit before trying to take this friendship further."

Lucy's face expressed a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Natsu had waited this long, just to make sure she was comfortable with him? He put his desires on hold just for her? Lucy was so moved by his words, tears stung her eyes threatening to fall.

"You're such an idiot!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. "I've been waiting to kiss you since the day you saved me."

He held her tight, his hand rubbing up and town the length of her back. "The wait was worth having you like this." He pulled back, getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs for the umpteenth time. "I just have one more thing to do."

Lucy quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh and what pray tell is that?"

"I kind of did the opposite of what I intended to do, I'm sort of old fashioned." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend before I kissed you, but your lips were tempting me too much. So I have to do it the other way around."

Lucy stayed still as she waited for Natsu to ask her the question she's waited to hear for the past few months.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" He said her full name as confidently as he could. He brushed a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy smiled so wide her cheeks ached. "I've waited so long for you to ask me that." She said before crashing her lips on his. After a few moments of soft moans and caresses they released each other. She looked him dead in the eyes, her own orbs beaming with pure happiness.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Natsu." Natsu beamed this time he wrapped his arms tightly around his new blonde girlfriend. He began to laugh, unable to take the bubbly sensation soaring through his body. Soon enough, Lucy joined him in the laughter. Natsu began to roll around, which resulted in the two tumbling down the hill. The two of them didn't have a care in the world when they were in each others arms. Still laughing and now at the bottom of the hill, Lucy looked down to her boyfriend. She placed her small hands on his tanned face, holding onto it as she brought her face down to his in a heated gentle kiss.

"Would it be too soon to say that I loved you?" Her confession came out to fast for her to stop. She cupped her hands over her mouth, not meaning to say her thought out loud. Hearing Natsu's chuckle relieved her nerves a bit, they completely disappeared when his strong arms pulled her hands away from her mouth.

"Would it be too soon for me to say I loved you more?"

She let out a relieved smile, moving her face back down to his; lips mere centimeters away from his waiting ones.

"Thats not possible Dragneel." He closed the distance between the two, enveloping her in his arms. Lucy never felt more safe or loved before in her life. They never wanted to leave this position, never wanted to part from each others always waiting arms.

As she felt Natsu kiss her lovingly, Lucy guessed some things were worth waiting for.


End file.
